


Comic Strip Confessions

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne engages Niles in a conversation about her favorite comic strip, she is rewarded with something more wonderful than she ever imagined. Continuation of the Caroline in the City episode "Caroline and the Bad Back" that featured Niles and Daphne in their Frasier setting.





	Comic Strip Confessions

"Somewhere In Seattle"

Niles Crane was so engrossed in a newspaper review of the opera Carmen that he barely noticed the vision that had emerged from the kitchen.

Daphne Moon was breathtakingly beautiful in a blue sweater that made her eyes sparkle.

And like Niles, she was carrying the newspaper in her hand.

For a split second he pictured them living in an extravagant house that overlooked their private beach where they would read the newspaper together on lazy Sunday mornings.

The mere thought made his heart beat faster.

"Dr Crane, what have they done with Caroline in the City? It makes no sense!"

Eager to know what Daphne was so concerned about, Niles put down his coffee cup.

"Let me see."

Daphne showed him the paper, allowing him to glance at the popular comic strip featuring Caroline and her adventures in the city. This particular strip depicted Caroline's trip to a shoe store.

"I don't have enough shoes." Niles read as he burst out laughing.

When Daphne seemed annoyed, Niles' smile disappeared.

"I-You're right. I don't get it."

Still staring at the newspaper, Daphne turned and walked away.

Niles returned his attention to the opera review, but was interrupted once more by Daphne's laughter. The welcome intrusion was like was like music to his heart.

Amused by her faraway look, he smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking... I wonder what I would look like as a comic strip character."

"You'd be beautiful!" he replied without hesitation. "I-I mean... you already are beautiful, but..."

His voice trailed away, leaving him feeling a bit nervous.

"Why Dr. Crane, what a sweet thing to say!"

When Daphne touched his shoulder, he felt a shiver run through his body.

"Well... it's the truth." He said shyly.

Daphne's dreamy look returned. "Do you think anyone would read a comic strip about me?"

"I would." Niles replied a bit too quickly. "I-in fact... I'd read it every day! I'd want to know everything about you."

Daphne stared at him in bewilderment and her hand went to her heart.

"Dr. Crane..."

His conscience told him to stop rambling about such ridiculous things, but his heart wouldn't listen.

"And I'd want so much to meet you..." He continued. "Um... so that I could see if you were even more beautiful than I imagined you to be."

He looked up to see Daphne smiling at him with tears in her eyes. And to his surprise, she moved closer and took his hand in both of hers.

His heart beat even faster and he was sure that he might faint.

He knew he was treading on thin ice and his older brother Frasier was sure to be livid, but when he looked into Daphne's eyes he knew he could hold in his feelings no longer.

They were alone in Frasier's condo, giving him the perfect opportunity to say what was in his heart.

"And then I'd take your hand and tell you how much I love you; how I've longed to hold you in my arms since the moment I first laid eyes on you and-."

He stopped abruptly; his heart sinking when she began to cry.

"Daphne, I'm sorry, I-."

She moved even closer and kissed him; a soft, gentle kiss that left his mouth burning for more.

"Don't be sorry." She whispered.

"Daphne-."

Her fingers moved to his lips. "Shhh... It's all right. You don't have to say anything."

Wordlessly she drew him into a hug and he melted against her; intoxicated by the sent of her hair.

"Thank you Dr. Crane." She said into his shoulder.

There was nothing more to do but hold her. And that suited him just fine.

"What's going on here?"

Startled apart, Niles and Daphne looked up to find Frasier glaring at them from the foyer.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She brushed the tears from her cheeks and squeezed Niles' hand.

"Your brother and I were just reading the comic strips."

"Really? Because it certainly didn't look-."

"Perhaps I should go." Niles said. "Thank you for the company and for the coffee Daphne. You've been nothing but an angel."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, you don't have to-."

Niles smiled and kissed her tenderly; the way he'd dreamt of doing so many times.

"We'll see each other again soon."

Daphne caressed his cheek with her fingertips. "All right."

After one more kiss, she turned to the table and picked up the comics, smiling when she glanced at Caroline's latest adventure.

"Thanks, Caroline." She said, almost to herself before returning to where Niles was watching her from the sofa.

"Wait, I don't understand what's going on here! I want an explanation for this... irrational behavior!" Frasier said; the annoyance heavy in his voice.

"Who is this Caroline?"

Daphne sighed contently when Niles pulled her toward him and kissed her cheek.

"Someone who's made me happier than I ever thought possible."

THE END


End file.
